


Lines

by EarlGrayJasmine



Category: Kim Possible (2019), Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27886081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarlGrayJasmine/pseuds/EarlGrayJasmine
Summary: Their infiltration of Middleton High is over and it's time for Dr. Drakken to return to his adult body. It takes a few tries to get the machine working, and once it does he worries that this still isn't the best version of himself. Shego disagrees.
Relationships: Dr. Drakken/Shego (Kim Possible)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Lines

“Everything is set Shego.” Kid Drakken stepped into the chamber.

“Good. I hope to never see you like this again.” She threw the switch.

Lights flashed. Smoke filled the chamber.

The machinery finally slowed and the chamber door opened. Shego hated that her heart skipped a beat, but she missed Dr. Drakken. The _real_ Dr. Drakken.

Unfortunately, that was not what she got.

“Umm, there’s been a problem,” said a high, nasally voice that cut right to her soul. _Oh no._

She barely had time to form the thought before Toddler Drakken stumbled clumsily out of the chamber. And although she hated it—god did she hate seeing him like that—she couldn’t help but laugh. A rich cackle, the kind that hurts your abs but you just can’t find the strength to stop. She could barely hear him shouting at her.

“Shego!” He marched toward her. At least that’s what he was trying to do. Stomp in a tantrum is the best he could do. “Shego!”

Shego caught her breath and tried to stop from bursting into laughter again. She put on a pout and a baby talk voice. “Aww, did somebody get the calculations wrong?”

“Yes,” said Toddler Drakken, “and I don’t want to hear about it ever again.” He reached for the control panel but couldn’t reach it. He jumped as high as his pudgy little legs would take him, but he was grasping at nothing.

“Does somebody need some helpy welpy?” Shego lifted him up and bounced him on her knee.

“Unhand me!”

“Cranky baby needs a nap.”

“You’re enjoying this too much.”

“I was disappointed for a second there, but this is just too good.”

“Alright, alright. You’ve had your fun. Now hold me up so I can recalibrate.”

Toddler Drakken crawled up onto the control panel, turning levers and pushing buttons.

“Alright,” he said. “That should be it.”

“You’re sure?”

“Yes, I’m sure. Now put me back in the Kronal Diffuser.”

Shego scooped him up below the armpits. Drakken squirmed all the way, despite being carried at his request. When she put him down on the floor of the chamber, she booped his nose.

He scowled in a worldweary that no real toddler should. “Now that’s just taking it too far.”

Shego returned to the control panel. “Ready Doc?”

“Please.”

“Come out right this time, okay?”

She hit the switch again. Lights, fog. The door opened once more.

“Please tell me—”

“Speak up Dear,” said a hoarse, shaky voice. A geriatric Drakken climbed feebly out of the chamber. Shego hurried over to give him her arm and help him back to the control panel. Her lips stayed stretched in a sour grimace, not a laugh.

“What, no giggle fit this time around?”

“You’re already a lot older than me and I try not to think about it.” She looked him up and down. “I’m thinking about it.”

Drakken reset the controls once more, then shuffled slowly back to the chamber. Shego tried to offer him a hand but he swiped it away. “I’m not some frail old man. Well, I am. But—ugh. Just turn the thing on.”

“You’re _sure_ you’ve got it this time.”

“I’m sure.”

“You’re _sure-sure_.”

“I’m sure-sure! Just hit the switch!” Drakken slammed the door shut. Shego hesitated over the switch for an extra moment. Just long enough to hope that it worked this time. She had already been waiting months to get him back. She didn’t want to wait any longer.

She threw the lever and once again the lights flashed and the chamber filled with smoke. As the thick gray smoke cleared, she covered her eyes. “Just tell me the bad news.”

“I lost my senior discount,” said a very familiar voice.

“Dr. D?” she said with an urgency she wished hadn’t leaked through to her voice.

There he was, the Drakken she knew and…tolerated. His wild hair and wilder eyes. The surprisingly defined muscles that usually got buried beneath his lab coat. The wisps of salt and pepper hair on his chest.

He was leaning against the side of the chamber, but he seemed no worse for wear. He stepped out and came face to face with her.

“You’re back” Shego said, partly as an observation, partly as a question.

“I’ve been here the whole time,” said Drakken.

Shego waited an awkward moment, then ran her gloved hand over his familiar jawline. When her fingers reached his chin, she drew him forward, teasing him with a kiss.

“I couldn’t do this a minute ago,” she said. She let their lips meet for a surprisedly soft kiss, but suddenly reeled back. “Ugh. You taste like plasma.” She pushed him away. “Go shower.”

“What? I’ve been waiting months too for this.”

“Shower,” she said.

“You could join me,” he offered, but she scowled.

“Go.”

“Fine.” Drakken stormed off to the bathroom.

* * *

“You smell like plasma,” he mimicked as he turned the shower on. Drakken smelled his arm and crinkled his nose. “Ugh.”

He hung his robe to the side and stepped into the steaming shower. Oh it did feel so good to be back in his own body. Well, technically they were all his own body, but his proper body that he was used to. He grabbed the soap and lathered every crevice, just reveling in being himself again.

Outside, Shego paced by the door. She leaned closer. Was he humming? Oh this was going to take all afternoon. She rolled her eyes and walked away.

Drakken massaged shampoo into his scalp until he could stand his hair up like a unicorn horn. It did feel good to be back.

He let the hot water and bubbles run down his face. His cheekbones. His nose. That little pinchy spot between his eyebrows.

He turned off the water, toweled off, and wrapped himself in his fluffy bathrobe. He rubbed the mirror with his elbow to wipe a clear spot and lathered up to shave his face. His handsome, manly face. Drakken rinsed his chin clean and admired his shave. It had been too long.

His eyes moved of their own accord from his sharp cheekbones and robust chin—features he quite liked about himself—to the blue veins creeping up his neck and across his face.

That had been one perk of being ten. To infiltrate Middleton High School, he had had to cover up his veins with makeup. Shego had done it for him at first, but he got the hang of it. Especially when she’d gotten sick of helping.

He wondered…

Drakken retrieved his little makeup kit, foundation and powder. He’d had no chance to get rid of it yet. He pulled up a stool to the vanity and shook a bit of foundation onto a sponge, dabbing it first on the large vein that ran over his right cheek. Then down his neck, his other cheek, and finally the ones by his hairline. He had become quite adept at this part of the process over the last few months, though he did have more ground to cover now.

“Are you done yet?” Shego asked from the other side of the door.

“Just a minute,” called Drakken with no real intention of hurrying up.

Shego, who very much did intend to hurry, severed the lock with a single glowing finger and walked nonchalantly into the bathroom.

“Shego!” said Drakken, pulling his robe shut for no real reason.“I’m in the middle of something.”

“What are you doing?”

“Nothing.”

But she saw the makeup kit and the sponge in his hand. He looked at himself in the mirror, chest puffed and chin raised. “Do you like it?”

Behind the puffery, there was a sadness in his eyes. Whether it was regret or longing or something else, Shego couldn’t place. “I could look like this all the time” he said, “if you wanted. You taught me well.”

Shego sauntered over and took a seat on his lap. She made a show of brushing all of her hair over one shoulder. She could feel his pulse quicken.

She took a long look at his scarless, veinless face, then took another bottle from the makeup kit. She turned a few drops of the contents onto a cloth and pressed it to his temple. Slowly, she began to wipe the makeup from his face, revealing the maze of veins underneath. When she finished with the top corner of his face, she pressed her lips to the blue.

She poured another patch of makeup remover and moved on to the scar below his eye. The thin line with its cross-hatch of stitch marks revealed itself quickly. She kissed it too.

She felt him shake as a shiver ran up his spine. “Shall I stop?”

He met her eyes. “No.”

She wiped the makeup from his cheek. He tilted his head slightly to let her plant a series of quick, gentle kisses down his neck and to his collarbone, where the veins disappeared behind his robe.

Shego brushed the robe aside and let her fingers follow the scars to their origin point, a nest of blue lines branching out from his heart. She fiddled with the hair on his chest, then met his eyes. “You don’t need to look different for me.”

Drakken threaded his fingers through her hair and let his palm cup her cheek. He rubbed his thumb across her cheekbone, below the green eyeshadow that rimmed her piercing eyes. “Your turn.”

He took the cloth from her and brought it up to her eyes. He wasn’t actually sure she would let him use it.

She wasn’t sure she was going to let him either. Of course Drakken had seen her without makeup before, they lived together. But this wasn’t the same as scars. Her makeup was part of her uniform, part of her armor. She was hesitant to let anyone take it off.

And Drakken could sense that. He broke eye contact, and brought the cloth to his lap, fiddling with its edges.

But where Shego should have felt relief, she felt a squeeze in her heart instead. It was the squeeze she felt when Drakken was taken to prison, or when she yelled at him and he didn’t fight back, simply left her be. It was a cold, lonely longing that she always seemed to bring on herself when she least expected it.

So she caught his fidgeting hand and poured extra remover on the cloth. “You’re going to need more than that.” And she shut her eyes.

Drakken dragged the cloth hesitantly below her eyebrow. He didn’t know how much scrubbing it took to remove so much heavy black makeup, but she didn’t mind. The cloth was cool and his strokes were gentle, and when he brought his other hand up to steady her chin, she hated to admit how much she felt like she could melt.

He paused, so she opened her eyes. When she looked in the mirror, Shego had to laugh. Just a little. It wasn’t as bad as she thought it might be, but the ghost of her makeup was smeared all around her eyes. “Sorry,” he said.

She took the cloth and finished the job. “Don’t worry about it.”

Shego looked at herself in the mirror. Without any makeup around her eyes, she felt like she was missing something. Like she had taken off glasses. Some of the normal lines of her face were absent. Maybe what’s why she found Drakken’s scars so intriguing. He never lost his lines.

Her lips, however, were still black.

Drakken raised the cloth again. “Does this stuff work on lipstick?”

“It can.” She curled her lips against the cloth and a good deal of the color came off in a big black kiss mark.

He folded the cloth over and wiped over her lips again, causing them to part. Drakken wiped again, this time with his thumb, which he ran slowly across her bottom lip. She pursed her lips so they kissed the top of Drakken’s finger.

His eyes followed the long, straight bridge of her nose up to her naked eyes. She held his gaze as she sucked on his finger more purposefully. He tucked her hair behind her ear, soaking in the alluring something in her eyes. “God I’ve missed you.”

“You have no idea,” said Shego as she pulled him in for a fierce, passionate kiss.

She stood up momentarily so she could swing one leg around to straddle his lap. From there she wrapped her legs tightly around his waist. Drakken ran his hands down her spine, scooped her up, and sat her down on the counter. He pressed her back into the mirror and began to repay her with a series of quick, soft kisses down the side of her neck.


End file.
